dumbways2diefandomcom-20200213-history
Dumb Ways to Draw
Dumb Ways To Draw is an application for Dumb Ways to Die series, inspired by the app Brain Dots. The app was published for iOS in App Store at Mar 18th, 2019, which then launched worldwide at May 1st 2019. As of May 2nd 2019, the Android version is yet released. Description (Source) Draw lines with your pencil and save the beans with your sketch! Dumb Ways to Draw is a drawing puzzle game from the world of Dumb Ways To Die! Full of your favourite Beans but not in the way you remember! A whole new adventure to experience! Once again the clumsy Beans need your help but this time you'll DRAW the Beans to safety! Nothing like you've seen before! Brand new game! Brand new levels! Brand new Beans! Features : Lots of interesting puzzles to keep you entertained! Save beans in a number of scenarios! Real physics, interact with the world! Win lots of shiny pencils to save your beans! Lots of splats and funny death moments! Localised in lots of languages! Characters The following characters need the player's guide in order to reach to their goal: *Numpty *Numskull *Botch *Stumble *Putz There are other characters appear as well: *Mishap (As featured as a Scrapbook cover art) *Moose (As the goal) Objects *Asteroid Pencils The game begins with Grey Pencil as default one. The player may purchase following pencils to customize their own, with their names, prices as shown as below: * Yellow - 90 * Orange - 90 * Aqua Pencil - 90 * Blue Pen - 900 * Green - 900 * Pink Pen - 900 * Purple Pen - 2100 * Sunset - 2100 * Rainbow - 2100 The following pencils were added after the version 2.0, which went live after the May 1st, 2019: * Paintbrush - ??? * Carrot - ??? * Cloud - ??? * Crayon - ??? * Fairy - ??? * Glitter - ??? * Glue - ??? * Gold - ??? * Heart - ??? * Honey - ??? * Icing - ??? * Rocket - ??? * Snowman - ??? * Star - ??? * Sword - ??? * Syringe - ??? * TNT - ??? * Train - ??? * Feather - ??? * Unicorn - ??? Levels * 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * 5 * 6 * 7 * 8 * 9 * 10 * 11 * 12 * 13 * 14 * 15 * 16 * 17 * 18 * 19 * 20 * 21 * 22 * 23 * 24 * 25 * 26 * 27 * 28 * 29 * 30 * 31 * 32 * 33 * 34 * 35 * 36 * 37 * 38 * 39 * 40 * 41 * 42 * 43 * 44 * 45 * 46 * 47 * 48 * 49 * 50 * 51 * 52 * 53 * 54 * 56 * 57 * 58 * 59 * 60 * 61 * 62 * 63 * 64 * 65 * 66 * 67 * 68 * 69 * 70 * 71 * 72 * 73 * 74 * 75 * 76 * 77 * 78 * 79 * 80 * 81 Sketchbooks * 1-6 * 7-21 * 22-36 * 37-51 * 52-66 * 67-81 Category:Games Category:App-exclusive pages Category:Other DWTD pages Category:Dumb Ways to Die